Abandoned
by Ponchygirl
Summary: The Poncherello's go on a vacation, but accidentally leave 10 year old Frank Poncherello at the gas station.
1. Before the vacation

Abandoned

Five year old Francis Poncherello (Ponch) ran home from school. It was his first day of preschool, and he was ready to be home now. He thought the teacher was mean. All she ever cared about were the preschool girls. Ponch hated school most the kids in his class were bigger than him. They were either taller, or larger. He was a small kid. Ponch rushed home as fast as he could, he couldn't wait to be in his mommy's arms again.

Maria Poncherello loved her children so much, she felt weird sending her youngest off to school today. She couldn't wait for him to come running through the door and hug her the way he always did when he was away from her for a long time. Soon the door opened she turned to see who it was,

"Francis is that you?" She asked. Ponch came running over and hugged his mommy.

"Hi, Mommy I'm home from school," He said. Maria hugged him for a long time. She never wanted to let go of her precious little five year old boy.

 _Meanwhile 5 years later….._

"Frank, get out of bed or you'll miss the bus!" Patti, Ponch's fourteen year old sister yelled. Ponch slowly crawled out of bed.

"Daddy, can't you take me to school today?" He asked. He still hated school, but what he hated more was the bus ride. He was just finishing fourth grade and gonna be in fifth grade in the fall.

"Sorry kiddo, I have to go now and you're not ready to leave you haven't even had breakfast," Alfred Poncherello replied. He kissed Ponch on the top of the head.

"It'll be ok Frank, school is almost over for the summer, and then you won't have to ride the bus ever again. Your mom and I have decided you can walk to school and back next year."

"Ok thanks," Ponch replied. He then went back to his room to change out of his pajamas.

 _Meanwhile later…_

Ponch came home after school with a sprained wrist.

"Oh honey what happened?" asked Maria.

"I got bullied during lunch break," Ponch replied.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a sprained wrist," Ponch replied.


	2. Abandoned for the first time ever

School ended on June first. Once it ended the Poncherello's decided to take a vacation to Arizona to see the Grand Canyon. Ponch had all his stuff packed, and ready to go. He was so excited, he didn't sleep the night before.

"Ok let's go," Alfred said. Then everyone got in the car.

"Dad can we stop to get drinks?" asked Robert, the oldest.

"Yeah can we?" asked Martin, the second oldest.

"Maybe later, but we haven't left yet," Alfred replied. After being on the road for about an hour Ponch was asleep in the back seat cuddled up to a teddy bear.

"Why is he so cute?" Robert asked slightly jealous of the fact his little brother always looked adorable no matter what.

"I don't know, it's just what happens when you're the youngest," Martin replied. Everyone had to agree with that.

 _Meanwhile later…._

They arrived at the gas station later to get drinks and fill up the gas tank. Everyone got out, Ponch decided to go use the restroom. While he was gone his family thought they had everybody so they left. When Ponch came out of the restroom he looked everywhere for Robert, Martin, Patti, his mom and his dad, but he didn't find any of them. He was in tears all he wanted was to be back with his family right now.

 _Meanwhile….._

The car was silent most of them were asleep, or half asleep. All except Alfred he was driving. They were not in California anymore. They had made plenty of small stops and still had not noticed Ponch was gone. He was normally pretty quiet on family road trips, because he slept through most of them.

 _Meanwhile…_

A fat hairy man named Steve that worked at the gas station saw Ponch sitting out up against the building crying.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked.

"My family is gone, and I'm still here. They left me," Ponch said sniffling.

"Its ok kid, parents abandon their children all the time," He said.

"Really, did that happen to you or something?" Ponch asked.

"Yes it did, oh where are my manners? I'm Steve."

"Hi Steve, I'm Ponch," Ponch said holding his hand out for a hand shake.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Honey where's Francis?" Maria asked.

"I thought he was here," Alfred said.

They started to freak out when they realized what they did.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Steve thanks for keeping me company all night," Ponch said the next morning. He was still really missing his family then a familiar car pulled up.

"MOMMY!" Ponch yelled then ran to the car and opened the door and hugged his mommy.

"Oh, Francis I'm so sorry. We'll never leave you here again," She said tears filling her eyes. Alfred also joined in the hug. He was so happy to have found his son and so happy nothing happened to him. Ponch would always be thankful for Steve. The guy that kept Ponch from going crazy when he was left all alone at a gas station.


End file.
